Chronicles of Narnia: The Peaceful
by Musical-mutiny
Summary: When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone Find the lost princess of years gone, Five will sit at Cair Paravel in throne, The evil time will be over and done. When the Magnificent and the peaceful Stand before Aslan joined as one Narnia will prosper for years to come (Full Summary inside)
1. Summary

Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,

At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,

When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,

And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again.

When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone

Find the lost princess of years gone,

Five will sit at Cair Paravel in throne,

The evil time will be over and done.

When the Magnificent and the peaceful

Stand before Aslan joined as one

Narnia will prosper for years to come

Princess Aurelia was born in Narnia, the only child to the heir of the throne and his beautiful wife. For the first three years of her life they were a happy family, until the White Witch attacked. To protect Aurelia, her parents sent her far away into hiding. They promised to be reunited soon, but it's been twelve years and Aurelia has forgotten about them, she has forgotten Narnia.

When four siblings come to stay with Professor Kirke and his granddaughter Elia, trying to escape the war, Elia's life will never be the same again.


	2. Cast

**James McAvoy**

is

_Mr. Tumnus_

_The Faun_

**Ray Winstone & Dawn French**

is

_The Beavers_

**Tilda Swinton**

is

_Jadis_

_The White Witch_

**Liam Neeson**

is

_Aslan_

_The True King_

**Chris Hemsworth**

is

_Theron_

_The Champion_

**Charlize Theron**

is

_Reyna_

_The Beautiful_

**Georgie Henley**

is

_Lucy_

_The Valiant_

**Skander Keynes**

is

_Edmund_

_ The Just_

**Anna Popplewell**

is

_Susan_

_The Gentle_

**William Moseley**

is

_Peter_

_The Magnificent_

**Ali Skovbye**

is

_Aurelia_

_The Peaceful_


	3. Chapter One: Winter to Spring to Winter

Crown Prince Theron, heir to the throne of Narnia paced outside his chamber doors just as he had been for the last hour, listening to his wife labor in pain trying to bring their child into the world.

He let out a nervous sigh and sat down for a moment, only to jump back up at the sound of a pain filled cry and began anxiously pacing once more. The waiting seemed like it went on forever; thankfully, Theron was not kept in suspense for much longer. Finally the door to their chambers was opened and a kind looking faun stepped out.

She smiled at the tense father, "Congratulations, my prince. You're wife has delivered to you a beautiful baby girl."

Theron let out a relieved sigh as the fawn led him into the room and he caught sight of his lovely wife and child. The beautiful Princess Reyna looked entirely exhausted, but completely happy all the same as she stared down at the little baby in her arms.

She lifted her head and smiled at her husband, "Come my love, come and meet your daughter."

He made his way across the room and sat on the edge of the bed, gazing down at the tiny bundle in her arms, "She's gorgeous." He whispered in awe at the sight before him.

And she was, the child was without a doubt the loveliest baby any in the birthing room had ever seen. She was so small, with rosy cheeks and light dusting of golden blonde hair sat atop her head, her eyes were a cloudy blue, though both parents knew that could possibly change.

"What shall we name her? "Reyna questioned, finally tearing her eyes away from her daughter to look up at her husband as she passed the baby over to her father's waiting arms.

Theron contemplated the question for a moment, wanting to make sure his daughter had the perfect name that suited her best, and then he smiled, "How about Aurelia?" He suggested, "It means golden."  
(Ore-El-Iah)

Reyna smiled softly, "Aurelia." She whispered testing the name out, "I love it. Our little golden princess."

"Where are you?" Princess Reyna called as she searched playfully for her daughter, "Come out! Come out! I'm coming to get you!"

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Narnia and the Royal family was having a picnic to commemorate the ending of a glorious winter and the beginning of what they hoped to be a lovely spring, as well as to celebrate the young princess' third birthday.

Under their picnic table came a tiny giggle and Reyna smirked, "Where are you, my troublesome little one? I'm coming to get you!"

She bent down quickly to look under the table, but her child was no longer there, having hid behind her father's massive shield leaning against their tent pole.

"Where is my little Birthday girl, hm?" Reyna called out, looking around curiously, "I'm going to find you; you cannot hide from mummy."

Princess Aurelia tried to be quiet as she snuck up behind her mother, but the little three year old could hardly suppress her giggles and her mother heard her as she approached.

"Found you!" Reyna exclaimed as she turned around and lunged for her daughter.

Aurelia shrieked and tried to run away, but her mother caught her and began to tickle her sides, causing her child to break into a fit of laughter which soon became infectious and her mother began to laugh as well.

"What's this, then?" Prince Theron questioned as he placed his bow on the picnic table, "Are you two having fun without me?"

"Tsk, Theron, how many times must I ask you to keep your weapons away from where we eat?" Reyna asked as she pointed accusingly as his bow.

Aurelia detached herself from her mother's grip and ran to her father, "Papa!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his leg and looked up at him sweetly, "Can I shoob arrow?" the child asked as she tried to grab the much too large bow.

The weapon being much too heavy for her dragged her to the ground, causing her to burst into a fit of laughter, but she persisted in trying to lift the object.

Theron chucked at his daughter's determination, "Well I don't think you'll be shooting anything with that, darling. It is much too big for you." He informed her as he walked over to their tent entrance and reached inside, "Why don't you try it with your very own?" her father suggested as he presented her with a small bow.

Aurelia's face lit up at the sight and she clapped her hands happily while Reyna came to stand behind her and place her hands on the little girl's shoulders.

"Happy Birthday, my sweet golden child." Theron said bending down to hand her the bow.

Reyna smiled lovingly at her husband, "Aurelia, what do you say to papa for his gift?"

The exuberant child looked up at her father and smiled bright, "Thank you, papa."

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, "You're very welcome, my princess." Looking up, the Prince and his wife shared a happy, loving smile.

But the family's happiness would not last for much longer, for at that very moment the white witch was assembling her army.

"Come, my darling, we must make haste." Princess Reyna called back to her daughter as the two ran through the snow covered hills hand in hand.

Little Aurelia was trying to keep up, but the snow was holding her back and she was beginning to tire, "Where papa?"

The young princess was suddenly lifted into a pair of arm, causing a scream to escape her lips. Reyna turned back quickly at the sound, only to let out a relieved smile at the sight of her husband, "Theron." She breathed.

The prince grabbed his wife's hand and began leading her on, "Come on, we have to hurry. She's coming."

The Royal family fought through the snow and wind trying to get to safety.

"Papa, I scared." Aurelia whimpered into her father's shoulder, trying to protect her little face from the cold breeze.

Theron hugged his daughter tightly against him, "There's no need to be frightened little one; I will keep you safe."

The family made it to the lamp post and Theron stopped.

"What are you doing? " Reyna questioned, seeing that her husband was no long her following her, "We have to keep moving."

The prince sat Aurelia down, "I'm not going with you two,"

"What?" She questioned, confused.

"I have to stay and help our people, but you two must leave now. I'll hold her off for as long as I can until you can escape." Theron said.

Reyna shook her head, "No, I'm not leaving without you." She cried, cupping his face between her freezing hands, "We're a team. Where you go I go. If you won't leave, then I won't go either."

Theron gave her a sad smile, "But you must, you have to protect Aurelia. The Witch cannot find her." The couple stared down at their child who was cuddled against her father's leg trying to stave off the cold.

"We are sending her off through the wardrobe to Diggory Kirke. He will take good care of her until it is safe for her to return. I refuse to leave my husband or my people. If this battle will be over as soon as you think, then we will not be parted from her for long." Reyna declared with finality.

The prince knew they were running out of time and he could see the determination in his wife's face, there was no use in fighting with her about this. He sighed, "Alright, but we must make haste and get Aurelia to the wardrobe."

The small family began their trek through the snow once more until they made to what seemed to be a wall of branches. Theron set his daughter down, "Alright darling, mummy and I need you to be brave, can you do that for papa?"

The little princess looked up at her father and nodded her head solemnly. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew her parents were sad.

"Good girl," He smiled tearfully and bent down to hug her, placing a quick kiss on her forehead, before reluctantly releasing her so Reyna could hug her also.

"Mummy and papa love you very much my little darling." She whispered to her daughter.

Once she finally let go, Theron guided her towards the cluster of branched, "Go on sweetheart, walk right through their and don't stop until you feel the coats."

Aurelia began to walk but turned quick and saw neither of her parents had moved to follow her, "You not coming?" She questioned fearfully.

Reyna gave a tearful smile, "We're right behind you, princess."

Aurelia nodded as tears spilled from her eyes and turned back around to begin walking once more.

She fought her way through what seemed like never ending branches, and just when Aurelia began to hear the sound of bells ringing behind her... her little hand came into contact with fur.


	4. Chapter Two: Captivated

(Twelve years later)

Elia Kirke was sat in her favorite room in the house, the library. She was supposed to be focusing on her studies, but had become distracted by the sight of her favorite book Little Women.

She had become so immersed in the book that she had failed to hear the library door open, nor the footsteps coming ever closer to her.

"How's the algebra coming?"

Elia let out a frightened shriek and jumped out of her chair. Turning around to face her attacker, she found only the professor, her grandfather and tutor, standing behind her with an amused smirk.

"Grandpa!" She scolded, placing a hand over her racing hear, "Don't scare me like that. My poor heart can't take it."

Professor Kirke chuckled, "Oh tish, your heart is fine. Besides, what's life without a little fear once in a while?" He asked rhetorically.

Elia rolled her eyes, "Peaceful." She replied smartly, "Is there a reason you disturbed my studying time?"

"Oh yes, because you were obviously so busy," He snorted, "But indeed, there is a reason I sought you out. I have just received a letter requesting that we foster some children who are being evacuated from their home due to the war." He informed, coming to sit across from Elia, "Before I agreed to the request I wanted to receive your thoughts on the idea. After all having some children here will affect you more than I."

The young teenager frowned thoughtfully, she had never really spent much time with other children, and therefore didn't really know how to interact with them; but perhaps this could change that. Maybe she would make some friends, and besides that, these children needed a safe place to get away from the war, she couldn't turn them away.

Elia gave her grandfather a small smile, "I think it's a fine idea. These children need a place to go, and we have ample space for them."

Professor Kirke nodded in agreement, "Couldn't agree more, child." He stood to his feet, "Well I think I'll go get started on that letter. I shall see you at dinner." And with that he began to make his way to the library door, "Oh," He stopped and turned to look back at his granddaughter, "Do try and get some of your lessons fished today."

Elia smirked as he shut the door behind him, "Silly old man." She murmured, he should know her well enough to know she had already finished her work for the day."

Nearly a month had passed since her conversation with her grandfather, and at the moment Elia was anxiously awaiting the arrival of their guests. Mrs. Macready had left over two hours ago to pick the children up from the train station.

The young teen was trying to relax by reading while she waited, but it wasn't doing her much good. Elia was a giant ball of nervous energy, and she knew it wouldn't be calmed until she met these children.

Oh, she hoped they liked her.

After re-reading the same paragraph for the fifth time, Elia let out a frustrated sigh and slammed the book closed. Just at that moment she heard the sound of Mrs. Macready pulling the buggy up the gravel road.

Elia grinned and stood up, running out of the room to greet their new arrivals.

She nearly made it to the front entrance when she heard the door open.

"The professor is unaccustomed to having so many children in his house, and as such there are a few rules we need to follow." The older woman informed their guests as she led them into the house, "There will be no shouting' or running', no improper use of the dumbwaiter, NO touching of the historical artifacts." Mrs. Macready informed sharply as the elder girl reached for the bust on the stairway, "and above all, there shall be no disturbing' of the Professor. "

Elia took a deep breath and smoothed down her skirt before coming into the groups' line of sight and Mrs. Macready smiled at the young girl.

"Ah, Elia," She said capturing the siblings' attention, "Would you be a dear and show our guests to their rooms? I've got to get into the kitchen; supper's not going to cook itself." And with that the housekeeper left the five of them to their own devises, not even bothering to wait for a reply.

As soon as Mrs. Macready was out of sight four sets of eyes focused on the young girl and Elia smiled politely at the new arrivals as she took them in.

The youngest looked to be about eight or so judging by the amount of baby fat she still had, with short brown hair and big blue eyes. All in all she was absolutely adorable, and looked like a very sweet little girl; but she also appeared a bit shy and scared judging by how tightly she was gripping her elder sister's hand and trying to hide behind her leg.

The eldest girl seemed to be maybe a year or two younger than Elia. She, like her sister, had dark brown hair though hers was much longer; and they shared the same blue eyes as well.

While the youngest was full of innocence, the eldest girl gave off a slight air of superiority and judgment, but behind her façade, Elia could see that she was just as nervous as her little sister.

Standing next to her was the youngest boy. He too had dark hair, nearly black, but his brown eyes counteracted his two sisters' blue.

He was clearly the middle child, looking to be in the beginning stages of puberty, maybe eleven or twelve. While his two sisters clung to each other in this unfamiliar place, he seemed to distance himself from his family a bit, making it obvious that he considered himself the odd one out.

The final sibling stood on the youngest girl's other side, and was obviously the eldest, looking to be close in age with Elia at around fifteen or sixteen. She had to force herself not to react at the sight of him. He was the most handsome boy Elia had ever seen, granted she had not seen very many boys her own age.

He differed from his three siblings with his dirty blonde hair, but he shared his sisters' blue eyes, though his was a bit brighter. And one could see in the way he stood slightly in front of his family that he considered himself their protector. But he was still just a boy, and he was just as frightened as the rest of them.

Elia decided that she would try to make the situation as pleasant for this small family as possible.

"Hello," She began, giving the four a kind smile, "I'm Elia Kirke."

The siblings shared a look, but it was Lucy, the one who looked so shy moments ago, that stepped forward and returned her smile, "I'm Lucy Pevensie." The two girls shook hands and she pointed behind her at each of her siblings, "That's Edmund, Susan, and Peter."

Elia smiled and nodded to each of them. The two eldest smiled back, though they still looked a bit nervous, while the Edmund just sent her a small, shy grimace, "Well you all must be tired from your journey. Let me show you to your rooms so you can rest before dinner." She turned and lead them down the hall.

"So are you an evacuee too?" Susan asked as the four of them followed behind her.

Elia shook her head, "No, I live here with my grandfather and Mrs. Macready."

They were quiet for a moment after that until Edmund questioned, "Where are your parents?"

"Edmund!" Peter exclaimed.

"You can't just ask someone something like that." Susan scolded her younger brother who just sulked in reply, embarrassed.

Elia gave them a small smile as they came to a stop, "It's okay, I don't mind." She turned to Edmund, "I don't know where my parents are, they left me here with my grandfather when I was a baby and I haven't seen them since."

"Oh," The boy murmured.

"These are your rooms," She pointed to the doors on either side of her, "Girls on the left and boys on the right. My room is at the end of the hall on the right." She informed them, "If you need anything at all don't hesitate to come ask me."

"Thank you." Peter smiled at her thankfully, and Elia was captivated by what a beautiful sight it was.

She regained her senses and returned his smile, "You're welcome. I'll leave you all to get settled in and rest for a moment. Supper is at six o'clock on the dot every night. If you show up late you get a scolding about punctuality from the Macready."

She grinned when she got a amused smiles out of the siblings, "I'll come by a little early to show you all the way." And with that she headed down the hall back to the library.

Maybe now that introductions were done she could focus on her book.

Elia had stayed behind after supper to wash the dishes and put the leftovers away, one of her daily chores. After she finished, she began making her way to her bedroom, only to be stopped at the sight of a light on in the girls' bedroom.

She walked over and gave a soft knock on the door and a kind smile, "Is everyone doing alright?"

The three elders nodded their heads and Peter answered, "I think we're all doing fine."

But little Lucy looked up at the teen with tearful eyes and replied, "The sheets feel a bit scratchy."

Elia nodded as she walked over and sat on the edge of the girls bed, "I know they probably do. The first night away from home is never easy." She answered kindly, knowing that the little girls discomfort probably had nothing to do with the sheets, "But you must remember, wars don't last forever."

Lucy nodded her head in understanding and gave Elia a strained smile.

The teen stood back up and looked over at the two eldest who were giving her thankful smiles, "Well, I should be heading to bed myself. I will see you all tomorrow."

Goodnights were exchanged as Elia exited the room.


End file.
